


Drunk mind, sober heart

by CherryPie0



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adorable Peter, Christmas Eve, Drunk Peter, Drunk love confession, Eggnog, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Peter talks a loooot, Tony does his best to keep the situation under control, Tony is a sweetheart really, ok maybe not his best but he tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Tony is busy in his lab when Peter shows up with a grin on his face and, apparently, some eggnog in his bag.The uneventful evening turns out more interesting than expected.





	Drunk mind, sober heart

Tony hears the elevator stop and the door open, but doesn't turn around to look at his visitor, already having been informed by Friday that it's Peter. 

"Mr. Parker. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He says firmly, biting back a chuckle when he hears the surprised quiet gasping sound that Peter makes.

"Oh... Uh, hi Mr. Stark. I thought I'd come to... check on you," he mumbles and now Tony turns around to look at him, raising a questioning eyebrow, keeping his expression serious and watching as Peter bounces on the balls of his feet nervously. He knows Peter probably finds him intimidating when he scolds him but sometimes he can't help it, it's just too fun to mess with him. And the adorable blush that paints his cheeks every time is just a bonus. 

"I- I mean I wanted to see if you're okay. It's Christmas Eve and I didn't want you to spend it alone, so I thought it'd be a good idea to come here," he rumbles like he always does when he's nervous and admittedly Tony finds it endearing. Peter translates Tony's silence as his cue to explain himself further so he continues. "I, also, brought eggnog," he adds, motioning to the bag in his hand. "I'm sorry, I can leave if-"

"Come in, kid," Tony finally interrupts him and lets a grin form on his lips. If he's being honest Tony is just not quite sure how he's supposed to act in these situations. He appreciates Peter's sweet gestures but he's not exactly used to this kind of treatment; the kid has too much love to give and he's surprised to find himself one of the receivers. No matter how many times Tony tries to keep a safe distance from him, not wanting to get more attached than he already has, the kid always manages to come closer and closer. It's like he thinks that Tony is worthy of his love and time or something.

"Are you sure, Mr. Stark? I don't want to be a bother. I can leave, if you're busy," Peter says even though it's clear that he wants to stay. And to be honest, so does Tony. 

"Yes, kid, come on. I'll bring us two glasses. Make yourself comfortable," Tony tells him, shuffling to the little kitchen and taking two mugs. They settle on two chairs, close to each other, and Peter fills their mugs, handing one to Tony.

Tony takes a sip and can't help grimacing, turning his head to look at Peter. "Kid..." Peter immediately meets his gaze, big brown doe eyes locking with his. "Did you bring _me_ eggnog _without_ alcohol?"

"Oh." Peter scratches a bit nervously the back of his neck and averts his gaze, his cheeks turning red. Tony knows that rumbling will ensue. "Uhm, Aunt May made it and- and I'm not allowed to drink alcohol, of course, and she kind of thinks that I'm with Ned right now so she didn't put any alcohol in the eggnog. I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, I didn't think it'd be a problem." The most endearing pout makes its way to Peter's lips and all Tony can think for a few seconds is how much he'd like to kiss it away. God, the kid is too precious, he should let it go before he ruins it. And he would, but he's always been selfish; he's not going to change now. 

"Hey, Pete, it's okay, no worries. I can fix this. Come on, we're taking this party downstairs," he says and grabs his mug before getting up and heading to the elevator, knowing that Peter will follow.

"Oh, Mr. Stark! I didn't know we were having a party," Peter says excitedly as he enters the elevator right after him, his brown eyes shining while a grin has take the place of his pout.

"We're not," Tony disagrees but Peter seems to choose to ignore him because his enthusiasm doesn't damp down. If anything, he looks even happier. Tony can't say he doesn't like seeing him like that; it's a good look on him; all bright eyes and wide grins.

Friday lets them in the living room and Tony immediately shuffles to the mini bar, grabbing a bottle of rum. They sit on the couch and Peter looks expectantly at him as Tony adds some rum in his own mug. 

"Ah no. No alcohol for you, kid. Don't want Aunt May coming after me," Tony says, offering him a somewhat apologetic smile when Peter pouts again. 

"But _Mr. Stark_ ," Peter whines, looking at him like a kicked puppy. This kid is ridiculous. And Tony absolutely wants him.

"Ah ah," Tony chides, clicking his tongue. "Good boys do what they're told, Pete." 

There's a mischievous glint in those beautiful brown eyes now and Tony doesn't know if he should be intrigued or worried. "But don't I deserve a reward for being a good boy, Mr. Stark?" Peter purrs and Tony almost chokes on his drink at Peter's suggestive, yet sweet tone. " _Please_ , Mr. Stark."

Tony shakes his head fondly and Peter grins at him, apparently seeing that Tony is about to give in. And really, who can blame him? How is he supposed to say no to him when he asks so sweetly?

"Fine. Just a little bit, though, okay?" He says and grabs the bottle of rum to add some in Peter's mug, rolling his eyes at Peter's excited expression.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Stark. You're the best," Peter tells him as he takes his mug in his hand and Tony feels his heart clench a little at how sincere Peter sounds. 

The time passes fast after that; Peter always finds something to talk about, either that would be about his projects for school or about Spider-Man or more often than not it's questions about Tony's work and projects that Tony finds himself happy to reply. Peter always seems so eager to learn, especially from him, that Tony _can't_ not answer. 

He, also, chooses to ignore every time Peter - supposedly sneakily - adds a few drops of rum in his mug with every refill. It's Christmas, let the kid have some fun. Plus, he's so beautiful when he smiles, his expression open and wide, his brown eyes shining while his cheeks are slightly flushed. He looks so delicious, Tony would love to eat him up- and okay maybe _he_ is the one that should stop drinking. He's usually better at keeping those thoughts in control. 

"- and then we- hey, are you listening, Mr. Stark?" Peter's cheerful voice shakes him off his thoughts and he turns his attention back to him. He hums and it's enough for Peter to continue with his story, apparently the alcohol having done a great job loosening his tongue and he doesn't seem able to stop talking.

"-and I told her that you're not how the media usually make you look, you know. I mean, you're always sweet and kind to me. And you let me hang around in the lab and you even let me drink alcohol!" Peter exclaims enthusiastically, giggling adorably, and okay, maybe Tony shouldn't have allowed him to drink so much. He takes the bottle of rum away of Peter's reach, which Peter doesn't even seem to notice as he carries on talking.

"-and so, then I explained to her that I don't have a crush on Iron Man- sure, Iron Man is cool but I much prefer you, Mr. Stark-" now that Tony is more focused on what Peter is saying he thinks that maybe it'd be better if they call it a night; Peter should go home or sleep or do anything other than keep saying these weird things that Tony isn't sure how to translate and yet they don't fail to put new mostly forbidden thoughts in his head.

"- and anyway, I think you understand what I'm trying to say, right, Mr. Stark? I mean, I'm sure you've known for a while now, MJ says that I'm too transparent and I don't know how to hide anything- then again she, also, says that it's just a little crush and that you'd be too old for me but she's wrong, _I_ think you're perfect and I, also, think that I love you and- oh God, I'm rumbling again, aren't I? I'm so sorry, Mr. Stark. I'll stop. I'm kinda tired, anyway. Can I lie down for a bit?"

Peter doesn't wait for an answer as he lowers himself on the couch, settling on his side while he places his head on Tony's lap. 

Meanwhile, Tony has been left gaping, not exactly expecting this night to end with Peter's drunk love confession. Sure, he knew that the kid liked Iron Man and sure, he always seems fascinated by whatever Tony shows him in the lab, but he didn't think it could be something more than that- he hadn't allowed himself to entertain the thought that this could actually be a possibility. And now...

"Mr. Stark? Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" 

Tony looks down at Peter, finding the kid's gaze already on him, his eyebrows drawn together in a slight frown.

"Everything's fine, Pete. You should get some sleep," he says softly, his hand moving to stroke Peter's hair of its own accord.

"Are you sure you're okay, Mr. Stark?" Peter looks more sober now, his expression one of worry. "I know I'm a little tipsy but what I said was true. I didn't mean to make things awkward, I'm sorry. We can pretend that I've never said anything if you want. I mean, it's not that I expected that you'd return my feelings or something crazy like that," Peter says with a chuckle and a small smile that doesn't quite reaches his eyes and Tony can't believe that this precious beautiful boy doesn't seem to know just how perfect he is. 

He doesn't want to have this conversation while Peter is drunk - even if he does seem to be a bit better now - but he, also, doesn't want to let him believe these lies. 

"Oh Pete, no, it's not that, sweetheart. You have no idea how amazing you are, kid, _anyone_ would be lucky to have you," he says sincerely and Peter's frown deepens as he sits up on the couch, settling close enough that their thighs brush together. 

"Mr. Stark? Wh- what does that mean?" He asks and even though he keeps his expression serious, Tony can hear the hope in his voice. 

He's not sure how to say everything he wants to, so he gently grips Peter's jaw and pulls him closer, connecting their lips into a soft kiss, feeling himself smiling when Peter gasps in surprise.

" _I_ would be lucky to have you, Pete," he whispers against his lips as they pull away and Peter just stares at him in disbelief for a few seconds like he's trying to understand what is happening.

And then, he's literally throwing himself on Tony, straddling his lap and wrapping him in a tight hug, probably the first that Tony has had in a long time. Tony's mind finally catches up and he returns the hug, circling his arms around Peter's waist, enjoying the comforting warmth of his body against his.

"Mr. Stark," Peter sighs happily, voice coming out muffled as he nuzzles his neck. 

"I just kissed you, Pete, I think you're allowed to call me Tony," he says, chuckling, and feels Peter smiling and humming against his neck. "We'll talk about... _this_ , tomorrow, okay? You should sleep, now."

"Mm okay, _Tony_ ," he says, giggling, and Tony can't help but smile; it sounds right. "Can we just lie here? Please?"

"Yeah, sure, sweetheart. Whatever you want," Tony agrees immediately and soon Peter is climbing out of his lap so he can lie on his side on the couch, leaving some space for Tony to join him, which is exactly what Tony does after Peter shoots him an expectant look. 

The couch is big enough for both of them but they're really close and Peter shuffles even closer when Tony finally lies down, their faces only a couple of inches apart. 

"Will you kiss me goodnight?" Peter asks, whispering, his lips curled in a small adorable smile. 

Tony doesn't say anything; he just slowly leans in. He watches as Peter closes his eyes and then hears him sigh happily when their lips touch. It's just a slow, gentle kiss, tasting sweet like eggnog, and yet Tony can't remember the last time he felt so content.

"Goodnight, Mr- Tony, I mean Tony- Goodnight, _Tony_. I'm such a mess, I'm sorry, Mr. Stark," Peter mumbles sleepily, pouting, this time not even noticing what he said. Tony can't bring himself to say anything, especially when Peter leans in and pecks his lips one more time before tucking his head in the crook of his neck, making a small approving sound when Tony wraps him in his arms and draws him closer. 

"Goodnight, sweetheart," he says back, slightly squeezing him in his hold. 

Maybe spending Christmas Eve alone was a stupid idea, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! Feedback is always appreciated ^_^


End file.
